Magnetic attraction
by Kawaii-Neko1246
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is here suffering in the mised of a vongola style party with way too many people. As chaotic as that is...ooh but things are just about to get interesting for our cloud guardian..for the reason for the celebration is about to arrive.  6918


**Ohayo mina~ **Here is a lil oneshot of MukuroxHibari (aka 6918). This is my first fanfiction in this fandom as well as my first completed fanfic...Wao I actually finished one. Gotta mark it on the calender. Anyways R&R please. Tell me what you think even if its not so nice I can take constructive critisim. Hehe. ^/^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song "Magnet" which is originally by the Vocaloids, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. They belong to thier rightful owners not me. This fic however I do own, since I wrote it...hehe.

**Warning: **This is a Shounen Ai, Yaoi, bl...meaning boyxboy (which ever you wish to call it)...Fluff up to the Wazu and a lot of OOC from Hibari Kyouya...an maybe Mukuro but I'm not sure.

**Full Summery: **The winds are whispering, the rains are singing, and a gentle hush has fallen over Namimori. The only disturbence of such peace was the daily tasks from the residents of Namimori. Our particular residents are what you would call out of the ordinary or just plain strange. The Vongola Family and its current leader Sawada Tsunayoshi vongola Decimo and his six guardians have been gathered for a celebration on this quite rainy day. Much to the displeasure of one particular guardian, the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya. One such as he is not fond of crowds let alone herbivours for that matter. Yet because of the kid, Reborn, he is here suffering in the mised of a vongola style party. As chaotic as that is...ooh but things are just about to get interesting for our cloud guardian..for the reason for the celebration is about to arrive.

* * *

xoxox Hibaris POV xoxox

Ever since I've arrived I have been standing in the farthest corner of the room, as far from everyone as currently possible. Hibari Kyouya isn't one for socializing, and I intend to keep it that way. Hebivours. How annoyingly stupid...they've yet to even announce the reason for this event and the urge to bite someone to death is slowly winning against the levels of my paitence...I need a ditraction and soon I promised the kid I wouldn't let my temper get the better of me...

"Ciaossu" speak of the devil.

looking down to my left I saw Reborn waiting for a response. This baby is one of the few I have respect for, so I nod my head in acknowledgment to his presence. He seams to be satisfied as he glances towards the other side of the room.

"Our main guest will be here shortly, till then why not join us for the reavealing of tonights reason for such an event. I'm sure your intrested in knowing...right? Hibari-san" stated Reborn in his all-knowing tone he uses when addresseing complicated or serious matters. Hearing this only makes me even more interested in knowing whom this odd guest may be. *sigh* Stepping away from the wall with a sigh I reply with a confident voice.."sure." Then we make our way towards the center of the room were Tsunayoshi Sawada was preparing to give his speach.

after a few moments he addressed the audiance. Looking around me I noticed that there were more people here than I had thought. It seams as if everyone involved with the Vongola Decimo was there, from family to allies even the Varia (on best behavior too) were here. Just what is this about?

"Well as you may all know I have called upon you all to gather tonight for a very important event. We are here to at first an formost celebrate the return of a valuable friend and allie. . . However you all are here to witness and understand just how the vongola celebrate this night." A pause in Tsunayoshi's speach is puncutated by the chears and yells from the audiance in appreciation to his words and the passing of a message between him and his Storm suddenly his smile is a smirk. He held up a hand in order to silence the crowd. Once everyone was quited down he spoke. " Now I have news that our guest has arrived but before he presents himself I would like to ask that my guardians come and stand up here with me..for our guest has a point to prove and We'll need your assistance to do so." As He finishes his speach his gaze passes over the audiance looking for his six guardians.

I look down at Reborn who is smirking but he nodded for me to go an follow The boss's request. What ever point that needs to be made I hope we could just get it done an over with. My tolerance for crowds is almost at its limit. As I make my way to the platform (built just for events such as these) I see that almost all of the guardians are already there. The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. The Mist Guardian (well substitute), Chrome Dokurou. The sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. As well as The rain Guardian, Takeshi yamamoto and The thunder Guardian, Lambo...the annoying little twit. So that means I'm the last to reach the platform.

Moving to stand by chrome at the end of the line of guardians behind Tsunayoshi, he then turns to address the audiance yet again. Glancing out as well, I notice that more than half of the audiance is alternating from being shocked to confusion as they stare at the assembled guardians and our boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. "It seams I've caught you all unaware..'slight chuckle'..Anyway I will now formally introduce my Guardians to you all. First i'll introduce my most powerful Guardian." Said Sawada only to glance at me as a gesture for me to step forwards. Doing so, he continues with the introduction as the captivated audiance stares at me with a pleasing aura of fear. "The holder of the Vongola Cloud ring is Hibari Kyouya. It'd be best to stay out of his way...just to warn ya." And with that I step back into my place next to Chrome. I'm momentarily impressed by how much he's grown into being a leader as he moves on with the introductions.

"Now for the next person I'm going to introduce to you all, is none other than the self proclaimed right-hand man o-'" started sawada.."Hey I resent that, Juudaime" Interupted the storm guardian with a pout, causing everyone to luaph and Yamamoto to hide his face as he luaphed as well. After a moment everyone was quitely waiting for sawada to continue. "Well that was amusing...as I was saying my storm Guardian, holder of the vongola storm ring is Gokudera Hayato." Said Sawada as he gestured towards the now blushing storm guardian. showing his amusment at the storm guardians emberassment he then went on introducing the rest of the guardians. After Gokudera it was Yamamoto the rain guardian, Lambo (whom was hit by the 10yr bazooka a minute ago) the thunder guardian, then it was Ryohei the sun guardian now chrome.

"As for our last but not least, one of my mist guardians but holder of the ring ... Chrome Dokuro." said Sawada as he held her hand to bring her from her spot next to me...she has been kinda hiding behind me as much as possible durring the whole introduction...but now she is standing there with a small smile and a bright blush. Once Sawada released her hand she ran the 4 feet back to her spot slightly behind my right shoulder. As annoying as this whole thing has been...I've to admit that it was kinda amusing to watch it all.

xoxoxNormal POVxoxox

It took about 3 minutes total to introduce all six guardians and now it was all back to business. Sawada wasn't smiling humorously but out of respect and anticipation. after a few moments of complete silence he released a sigh and adressed the audiance once again..." Now its time for the introduction of our guest...however I'll leave that for him to do.." he said just as the large ball room doors swing open and in walks the guest.

It was none other than Mukuro Rokudo in the flesh.

As he walks in he speaks.."Long time no see everyone. Yes I am not in prision and yes I have been out of that godforsaken place long enough to fully recover from the experience...However I am under a form of probation that is supervised by my boss Tsunayoshi Sawada the vongola decimo." he pauses in his walk and speach long enouph to glance around as if looking for someone. Suddenly his eyes lock onto whom it was he was searching for. His smile turns into a smirk of pure joy as he continues into the room. " I am also the second Mist Guardian who doesn't need to possess the ring for my younger sister is the one whom needs it more than I.." he states as he comes to the platform and joins the other guardians as well as sawada...yet he doesn't join the line. He comes to a halt a few feet infront of the Shocked mist guardian.

As everyone followed Mukuros movements they were startled to see Chrome Dokuro move out from her hidin place and jump into mukuros arms with tears running down her cheeks "Onii-sama!" she yells the smile on her face shows just how glad she is to see her brother. Hugging her back Mukuro whispers "I've missed you nagi..." as a single tear rolls down his cheek. Releasing him from her hold "I've missed you too onii-sama..." she says as she sees that his eyes are no longer on her. Smiling knowingly she steps to the side out from in between him and the cloud-man.

xoxoxMukuros POVxoxox

As Chrome and I had our short reunion, I noticed a pair of eyes staring at me. After we released each other while looking directly at the person I've wanted to see for so long...I realised that Chrome had stepped out of my way. God bless that child and her intuition. So now I stand staring right back at the one whose been staring.

xoxoxNormal POVxoxox

Durring this exchange between siblings..the audiance took notice of the whole situation. Out of the 6 guardians only a few seem to be surprised to see Mukuro Rokudo. Of those whom were, was his own sister and the guardian she was hiding behind. Now The girl is standing next to Sawada with a knowing smile as the two boys stare each other down. There was no aura of impending doom, no sense of danger, no hostility, no threats of biting anyone to death, No teasing remarks...all this was noticed by the other guardians as they too watched what will happen between the two boys.

Suddenly but not startling so the cloud guardian made a move. He was the one to break eye contact as a slight tear fell from his eye. Then he began to sing. With a voice of such beauty yet full of such emotion that brought a sense of amazment as Hibari Kyouya sang this first verse.

**kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru**

**itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou**

**watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari**

**anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa**

A second voice soon joined Hibari a low yet gentle blending of his voice with Mukuro Rokudo as the two continued to sing.

**karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto**

**yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno**

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**machigai nado naindato omowasete**

**Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii**

**miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino**

As they finish the third verse they take a step towards each other and bring thier hands up to meet inbetween themselfs with a gentle touch..mukuro is looking down at hibari as he looks up. Mukuro continues to sing.

**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite**

**itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete**

**"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru**

**ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo**

Bringing thier faces closer to each other, Hibari then starts to sing along with mukuro again as they sing they are unaware of their audiance. Only acknowledging each others presence as they pour their hearts out for all to see.

**mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku**

**yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini**

**kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute**

**magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi**

**furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...**

**dareyorimo taisetsuna anata**

Within this moment the two have yet to break eye contact, as they passionatly watch each others eyes...as Hibari sings a solo verse mukuro leans down to lick at the tears threatening to fall from the rim of Hibari's eyes.

**yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini**

**"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?**

After Hibari displays a talent for singing by holding out a note longer than expected, mukuro joins in on the next verse.

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**machigai nado naindato omowasete**

**Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii**

**miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai**

**hikiyosete Magnet no youni**

**tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau**

**fureteite modorenakute ii**

**sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata**

As the duo ended the duet, they embraced each other an shared a quick passionate yet chaste kiss. In which afterwords Mukuro reached up and brushed away hibari's tears with a sad gentle smile. "I love you, Hibari Kyouya. My little Skylark. I'm so sorry for not being by your side sooner." confessed Mukuro as a few of his own tears began to fall from his eyes.

xoxoxHibaris POVxoxox

Leaning away slightly to look at the one I love. My heart did a strange fluttering when he confessed his love to me...Just seeing his tears flow gave him a beauty thats other worldly to me, just took my breathe away. Reaching up an entangling my fingers in into his long ebony hair pulling him down so I can whisper in his ear. I couldn't beat down my blush or whipe the joyful smile from my lips as I whispered to him. " Whats in the past, stays in the past. Whats in the future is forever the unknown. Right now is a gift, thats why its called the present. I love you, Mukuro Rokudo. You damn pineappple head, you're here now and thats all that counts." with that I bit his earlobe to prove my point.

xoxoxNormal POVxoxox

A startled gasp from around the room snapped the couple back to reality. Causing Hibari to turn bright red and bury his face in Mukuros chest all the while cursing everyone in the room...mumbling about biting them all to death. At the same time Mukuro has a victory grin stretching from ear to ear as his skylark clings to him. Seeing an emarassed Hibari was a once in a life time sight so he was enjoying it whole heartedly.

The audiance didn't want to risk thier lives so they didn't dare say a word...untill one brave soul 'namely Tsunayoshi Sawada' took the risk. Stepping closer to the duo with a knowing smirk...he was lucky that Mukuro was fast or a tonfa would've struck him across his torso. He was one true brave soul. Even Hibari had to admit that. Glowering at the one known as his boss hibari was ploting the demise of a certain mis-match eyed illusionist.

The End~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing it! XD

Please ignore or point out any spelling or gramar errors that I've made if you happen so spot some. I don't have spell check nor an editor and I'm running out of time to look it over. Gomen Mina!

oh yeah and the english lyrics for the song are right below. ^_^

English lyrics:

A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart

Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion

My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically

Scales dropping into your hand

I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue

Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation

Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself

If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve

The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing

I would follow you to the end of forever

If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved

I feel the tenderness

That dream has never come again

There is no chance in our reality

If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...

You are everything in the world to me

Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying

When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?

I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me

That you don't think this is a mistake

I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me

I want to drown in this moment of captivation

I am drawn to you like a magnet

Even if I left, we would find each other again

I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.

You are everything in the world to me

Thanks for Reading ! Ja Ne!


End file.
